Blazing Love
by MegaMawile1999
Summary: Ash and Serena are deeply in love with each other but both fail to express their feelings. That is, until Team Flare captures both of them to become test subjects for a much bigger plan. Together they endure dangerous battles and romantic moments while fighting for their survival! Amourshipping, Ash/Serena, SatoSere!
1. Flare Park

**A/N**: Hello Amourshipping fans!

MegaMawile 1999 here! I am super happy because this is my first fanfic AND chapter EVER! WOOT WOOT! Please leave comments as you wish and compliments and suggestions are welcomed! Well, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, and The Pokemon Company International.**

* * *

"Come on guys hurry up! If we keep going at such a slow pace, the park might close early!"

The 16-year-old male trainer dashed forward on the dirt road with his best companion Pikachu perched on his shoulder, leaving the rest of the group lagging behind, as usual.

"B-but wouldn't the park be open all day? I doubt it w-would close e-early…"

Clemont, also a 16-year-old trainer, was the furthest behind, questioned while running and panting, which made him even slower and the distance between him and the rest of the group increased.

"Brother, run faster and stop making excuses! Since you're so good at making 'successful' machines, why don't you make a hover board right now for yourself huh?"

Clemont's 8-year-old sister, Bonnie, joked at her brother's weakness and his constant failure of the machines that he creates while bouncing up and down, having little to no trouble following the fast-paced Ash Ketchum, who was almost at the park gates. Her Dedenne was sleeping safe and soundly within her little yellow bag hanging around her waist. Only its tail was visible hanging out of the bag, drooped and dangling as Bonnie ran and jumped. Even if a bomb went off somewhere near, Dedenne would not awaken from its dreams, consisting mostly of endless PokePuff supplies.

Serena, also the same age as the two boys, has sweat dropping down from her cheeks onto the unpaved and uneven ground. The sun was beating down on her pink felt hat and the dried-up grass that lay beside the road on which they had seemingly been running forever on.

She gazed down at the red flyer that she had been holding in her hand ever since they left the PokeCenter when Nurse Joy had handed it to her.

In the front of the bright red flyer, it talked about wonderful attractions that would be available in the park, the time it would start and end, the name of the park which was in fancy letters: "_**Flare Park—A Place Where Your Spirits Ignite With Happiness**_", and had a symbol that looked somewhat like fire taking up almost half the page. On the back of the flyer, it provided a map of the nearby areas and roads around the park which had five entrances, to guide them to the nearest entrance. Her sweat on her hands had made a damp mark on the sides of the thin, smooth paper.

With her long, honey-colored hair flying behind her in a tiny ponytail at the end, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

"_Great_," She thought. "_I've worn the wrong clothes again today_."

She moaned and groaned in her head but she knew that complaining wouldn't change anything. It felt extremely uncomfortable in her tight black tank top and long black OTK socks. It also doesn't help that she was wearing her favorite red skirt, because it prevented her from running too fast, and she hated that because she was an excellent runner back when she was in elementary school, and right now would be the perfect time to show off her running skills in front of her friends.

_Friends. Or rather, friend? _

As soon as that thought entered Serena's sweaty head, she jolted to a stop as if a hundred Rapidashes had just pulled back on a rope tied to her waist. Her eyes became hollow and scared. Her entire body tightened and refused to move, even by a millimeter. She couldn't feel her hands anymore. The red flyer dropped to the ground.

"_Yes. I came on my journey just to meet him and return his handkerchief, but…"_

It felt strange. Every time she tried to deny that she wasn't real friends with Bonnie and Clemont in her head, it fell silent, like she was actually lying, but it couldn't be the truth could it? She tried denying it again. Nothing.

Since Clemont was the only one behind her, he was the first to notice Serena's unusual actions. He rushed up to her as "fast" as he could. Panting, he tried to look into her usual bright and charming sky blue eyes, only to find it empty and lifeless under the shadow that her pink felt hat casted sadly upon her pale face.

"Umm… Serena? We have to get going now. Ash and Bonnie are way up ahead waiting for us... Serena? Hello? Are you tired and that's why you sto-"

He was about to give a gentle tap on her shoulders when suddenly, Serena snapped out of the thought which startled Clemont and made him jump a little.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just… I don't feel well and my stomach's rebelling against me… Anyway let's move on."

She gave Clemont a weak smile before stepping forward again. She was still sweating from the blazing sun, but she felt cold instead of hot. No doubt, he was very confused to what happened with her sudden change in emotions. He shifted his glasses around and blinked. He had never seen her like this before ever since they started traveling together.

Suddenly, as quickly as he had ran towards the park, Ash ran back and appeared in front of Serena with Bonnie following far behind, with Dedenne seen peeking out of its little comfort place after a straight 3-hour nap. Bonnie couldn't keep up with him after all. Serena's face of worry and uncertainty dissipated and replaced by a joyous and sunny smile in a flash. She didn't want him to worry about her. She wanted to look strong in front of her crush, which was ever so brave in even the most desperate situations, and that's what she loved about him the most—his braveness.

"Serena, is everything alright? You stopped all of sudden. I was worried about you for a second there. Are you not feeling well? Or is it something else? I'll be willing to help if needed!"

The young raven-colored hair trainer smiled as Pikachu, who was sitting on top of his head, cried out his name in joy, trying to cheer Serena up.

"Yes, I'm completely fine, Ash! Nothing, I swear! I only stopped to hear my stomach gurgling… I guess I must be hungry then…"

Lying was not Serena's type. She choked and lost her voice whenever she tried to lie to someone, so that's why her mother always knew whether she practiced Rhyhorn racing or not that day, which her mother forced her to do against her will. Part of the reason of why she started her journey was to escape the annoyance of training on the backs of Pokemon and constantly being thrown off.

"Oh well, we're almost to the park. I'm sure we could get some food there! I'm hungry too! Hurry Serena, if you want time to eat because we'll be playing all day!"

Ash dashed off again, leaving Bonnie, Dedenne, Serena, and Clemont standing in place, all wondering how fast that boy could actually go.

Little did the three know that Ash is deeply worried about Serena.

"_Serena, I know you are lying. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. If you need me I'll always be there for you. I love you afterall! I just can't find the courage to speak up… That day will come some day. I promise_…"

* * *

**A/N**: And I will end the first chapter here! How was it?

I generally like it more for a story to not have a slow start which is the killer for fast-paced and ready-for-action readers, and I am one of them. This story will spring into action VERY quickly and will be exciting! You should already catch the Team Flare hints on the flyer. OOOOOH interesting! It may seem like there are no Amourshipping things in this chapter but TRUST ME, it will get fluffy soon!

Stay tuned for future chapters (which will definitely all be longer than this chapter)! See ya later Feraligator! ~MegaMawile1999


	2. Captured

**A/N**: And here's the second chapter to Blazing Love! This chapter will have MORE HYPE and is longer than the previous one. Enjoy!

P.S.: Last chapter was from Serena's POV (point of view) but this one will be from Ash's. I might go back and forth from chapter to chapter. Just a note.

* * *

To Ash's surprise, the park was filled with people of all ages. Children, adults, and the old were all enjoying a break from the blazing summer heat by relaxing their dry throats with a cone of Vanillite ice cream or the frozen Oran berries.

His best buddy Pikachu was overloaded with excitement. His eyes shimmered with joy as he watched various Pokemon from different regions play tag around the busy park, chasing each other through the trampling feet and the stands that people set up around the attractions. For some reason, all the stand-owners wore some random fancy red costume with their hair curled into a shape of a flame. They also wore red gloves, but he just assumed that they were for sanitation.

Ash saw the glimmer in Pikachu's eyes. He gave a sigh and scratched his starter on the chin.

"Alright, buddy. You can socialize with those Pokemon. Just make sure to not stray too far away from me, deal?"

He gave a grin to his companion. Without hesitation, the little mouse jumped off his master's shoulders and raced towards some other electric types racing around the park. All of a sudden, Ash caught glimpse of a Dedenne hopping and dashing after his Pikachu. He knew, it was Bonnie's Dedenne. He turned around and saw the three heading towards him.

"Ash, p-please tell me the s-secret to running faster… I would very much appreciate it…"

Clemont begged as he arrived panting and sweating more than everyone else in the group.

Ash stared at Clemont. "Well, there's not a true secret. I just run fast, that's all. I guess it's in my genes." He chuckled and shrugged at the inventor then looked towards Serena, who was looking around the crowded gigantic park. He knew that she was lying a while ago, but he couldn't figure out WHAT she was lying about.

Bonnie was jumping up and down and complaining about the hot sun and her Slowpoke brother.

"It's too hot! Can we just get some ice cream and go to some attractions?! Brother, take me to the Ferris wheel and after that I want to go to the roller coasters! Why are you so slow? Get going already!" She dragged her tired brother by the sleeves, who reluctantly obeyed.

"Alright, Ash Serena. I'll take Bonnie to the attractions while you two can get something to eat since you're both hungry. We'll meet here after we're bo- AHHH Bonnie careful!"

Ash and Serena looked at the two siblings with a gentle smile on both their faces. It was heart-warming to see the two arguing, but they knew that they cared about each other deeply. Just like how Ash secretly has a crush on Serena, always by her side and supporting her best as he could. He glanced at each other.

"So, what shall we get? Definitely frozen Orans and the ice cream! I heard that they are the best in Kalos! What do you want Serena?"

Serena held her hands below her chin and made a humming sound in her throat. She didn't know what to get since there were so many choices out there.

"I don't know… I guess I'll just look around I suppose."

"Well, I can't leave you alone in this park! There's so many people that your pink hat wouldn't help at all. If you go around wandering I'll go with you."

Hearing that, Serena's face became bright red as Ash hold out his hand for her's to touch. She was uncontrollably shaking as her sweaty hand locked into his. Her eyes opened wide as she remembered that moment when he had helped her out of the forest back in Kanto when they were little. Little did she know that the owner of the other hand was having the exact same flashback.

"Alright, what do you say, Serena, let's go get something to eat."

They walked through the busy, crowded park with their hands locked together tightly, afraid to lose each other in the massive crowd. They looked around for a decent food stand where they could get their lunch, but to no avail. After a whole thirty minutes of wandering around and pushing through the dense traffic, they finally found a stand where it sold creamy donuts and Swirlix Smoothies. Ash's mouth instantly watered and grabbed a donut and a cup, letting go of Serena's hands, safe because there was no one else around as they had exited the "hot-spots".

"Hi excuse me? I would like a donut and a large cup of Swirlix Smoothies please!"

The stand was completely filled with red decoration and items. EVERYTHING was red in this park, which reminded him of fire and the sun.

A young woman dressed in a red dress came marching out of the back of the stand, seemingly upset about something. Her hair was dyed blue and her lips were of a pale blue color. She wore red high-heeled boots that went all the way above her knee. She wore a tight belt that had a symbol that resembled fire in the front. The strangest of all, she had a goggle-like piece of technology strapped to her forehead, right above her sapphire-colored eyes.

Who would wear high-tech goggles to sell donuts in the first place? Second of all, she wasn't dressed like a person who would go to work at all. She looked like as if she's actually a fashion model instead of a plain old regular woman running a food stand.

"Name's Mable." She said in such a unique and dangerous tone that sent a chill running down Ash's spine.

"Yes, umm… I would li-" But before he finished off his sentence, he was cut off by Mable.

"Just take it. I don't care. I don't run this stand anyways." She turned around and started to walk off, but was stopped by Ash.

"But don't you think I need to pay for these? It's considered stealing if I don't pay!" He yelled right back at that Mable girl.

Serena looked frightened. She didn't want to get into trouble with strangers, especially ones as strange like Mable. She didn't know why, but she had an uneasy feeling about that woman and this whole place. She nudged Ash and signaled for him to stop taunting and leave Mable alone, because she appeared dangerous somehow, but he simply ignored her hints and worries.

Mable stared straight into the young trainer's bright brown eyes. She smirked a little.

"W-what's so funny?" Ash questioned her peculiar smile.

"Stealing? Hmm. Stealing IS wrong, but I guess that's how you interpret it, isn't it, my darling?" Keeping her wicked smile, she gave her head a strong nod, which caused the blue goggles to drop into place, covering her sapphire eyes. "Boss Lysandre, I think we have found ourselves a treat here, wouldn't you agree?"

Ash and Serena felt a large shadow covering up the sun as it crept towards them from behind, closing off their only possible escape route. They turned around and saw a tall man with spiky red-orange hair and beard wearing a black jacket with a fur collar around his neck. He wore tight, black pants and black shoes that shone in the afternoon sun.

"You must be right Mable."

He studied Ash and Serena, who were backing off from him but bumped into the table containing cups and donuts, spilling several Swirlix Smoothies. He lifted his right hand which was wrapped around in a brown-colored machine dotted with buttons and graphs on a blue electronic screen. The machine was connected to three electronic metal claws. With his left hand, he pressed the buttons in a complicated pattern which made two of the claws whirl into life. Mable watched from behind the table in the stand with amusement.

Ash sensed that something bad was going to happen to them, SOON. He pushed Serena who stood next to him, frozen.

"Serena, we have to get out of here! That Lysandre guy is doing something bad, I know it!"

"Now is the time to test out my new inventions! Go my little machines GO!" Lysandre pointed at the direction of the two, and the claws flew towards them with such immense speed that they had no time to react.

And the last thing that Ash felt and saw before blacking out was the metal claws squeezing his chest while sending high-volt electricity through his weakening body, and the evil laugh that came from Lysandre from his big, terrifying mouth.

* * *

**A.N**: Well, THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY. Told you this story would get into the action very fast. And just to clarify, yes Ash and Serena have both been captured by Team Flare. Even though Bonnie, Clemont, and the two's Pokemon will not be with them for the rest of the story, Serena still has her Fennekin and Ash still has Froakie and Fletchling, but I will keep their appearances very limited since I want the main focus to be on Ash and Serena. Also, before those of you Pikachu fans yell at me and suicide, I will bring back Pikachu in the next chapter, in fact, the next chapter will be told in Pikachu's POV! If you are completely lost and confused about this story, everything will be explained in future chapters!

This chapter was a little longer than the previous one, so HOORAY! I might update chapters very often these days because my summer break is just around the corner. So look forward to it guys!

Again, please leave HELPFUL reviews so I can further improve on my stories!

P.S.: I have found out that there's actually many more fanfiction called Blazing Love including a Pokemon one (not Amourshipping). Do you guys think I should change the title to something else to avoid confusion or leave it as it is now?

See ya later Feraligator! ~MegaMawile1999


	3. Shocking Illusions

**A/N**: Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Blazing Love! This will be a special chapter because this time, it will be told in Pikachu's POV (however Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne will not be present through the story). This chapter will be a little shorter but with more plot. And at the pace this story's going; I expect it to have more than 15 chapters!

Anyways, let's jump right into it! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"Rai rai! (You're it!)"

The speedy Raichu tagged Pikachu; several other electric mice Pokémon were on the sidelines, watching. There was a big empty corner in the busy park, the perfect place where the two electric types could show off their immense speed.

"Pika pika, chu pi! (You're fast, but I won't lose!)"

Pikachu stood in place and stored power to dash off in full momentum at the Raichu, who was stepping side by side to prepare for dodging the smaller yellow Pokemon. A white glow surrounded Pikachu, and faster than one could blink their eye, he unleashed his quick attack power and slammed into the Raichu, who was unprepared and making him fall backwards as the Pokemon on the sides cheered and hollered.

"Pika pi chu! (Told you I'm good!)"

The Raichu stood up and patted himself all over, dusting off the loose soil which clung to his fur.

"Rai, rai, rai… rai chu… Rai, rai chu. (Fine fine fine… you win… Say, let's take break.)"

"Pika… pika pika chuuuu. Pika pi? (Sorry… I have to go and find my master now. Wanna come with me?)"

Together, they walked off in the direction of the park gate in which Pikachu, Ash and the rest of the group came in from. They crawled in between people's legs while trying their best to not be stepped on. Once they arrived however, there was no trace of Ash or Serena or anyone that they know in sight.

"Pika… Pika pika, chu chu. (Well… I guess they're not done yet, let's go back and play some more.)"

All of a sudden, a faint, course voice was heard in the distance. It sounded loud, angry and excited at the same time.

"Out of my way, weaklings! Out, out, out!"

The origin of the voice was revealed to them soon—a man with orange hair wearing a machine that was attached to sharp, metal mechanical claws. A gigantic metal cage with volts of electricity running through was hanging down from the claws but not touching the ground. It was unknown what was contained in the box-like cage since it was enclosed. A young woman with blue hair was following it closely behind.

The two electric mice scooted forward closer to get a better view. The man and woman calmly walked out of the gate as everyone who was in their path was either shooed away or ran away. They sure looked unfriendly and scary.

"Pika pika, pika, chu pi… (Let's follow them, I have a feeling something's wrong, I know it…)"

"Rai? Rai rai chu?! Rai rai… rai chu… (What? Are you crazy?! Fine I guess… since you won against me…)"

Raichu shrugged his shoulders and followed Pikachu. They carefully followed behind the red-dressed people out the park gates, once again stepping onto the hot dirt road lying in the middle of a vast field filled with nothing except for sun-dried grass and a minimal number of trees. The hot, afternoon sun beat down on them, and they felt like collapsing and resting for a while, but determination overcame these thoughts. They hid and crawled under the metal cage as they followed them on the road for what seemed like forever until they came across a small tree growing beside the road. Apples littered all over the ground beneath its welcoming shadows casted by the cool, green leaves. Were they going to stop there for a rest? Apparently not.

"Zoroark, show yourself now. We have acquired the needed subjects for the experimentation, and they seem to be the perfect fit too."

The man with the spiky orange hair said to the tree, but it wasn't a tree at all. A purple ball of aura surrounded the area around the tree. In a flash, the tree and the apples were gone, and a fox-like bipedal Pokemon with dark purple fur and long hair stood in its place.

The Zoroark's sapphire eyes shone. Its body was quickly surrounded by a dark, pulsing aura which spread outwards, engulfing the entire grassland and even further than the horizon. The sun was entirely blocked out. The world around them turned completely black. Now the only visible things other than the darkness were each other and the bottom of the cage under which they have been hiding under from for so long to avoid being spotted.

Without warning, the dark sky flashed brighter than an explosion from a thousand Electrodes in a fraction of a second. The two electric mice Pokémon covered their eyes while trying their best to not cry out in horror, obviously not wanting to be discovered. The light sparked so bright it could've reached every corner of the world.

Piercing through their eyelids, the flash lasted for around four seconds.

"Pika… Pika…? Pikachu? Pika pika chu pi? (Raichu…? Raichu…? You there? Do you think we can open our eyes now?)"

Pikachu's voice was shaking because he had never seen anything like this before. The poor little mouse didn't even know what to think of it. He had endured all sorts of unthinkable, unpredictable dangers with his beloved master Ash Ketchum, but never one on his own. It was only then did he realize how much of a coward and scaredy-Meowth he truly was.

"Rai? Raichu… RAI RAI RAI CHUUU! (Are you OK? Wait a second… HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK!"

Raichu tried to keep his voice as low as possible, but Pikachu could hear the excitement in his voice. He slowly removed his paws away from his dark, round eyes. What he saw in front of him dumbfounded him.

The endless grassland and the park in the distance had disappeared. Instead, now they found themselves in the middle of an airport, and the sun replaced by the shining, bright moon surrounded by millions of stars, casting their gentle glow onto the concrete ground below. A small, silver-colored plane was parked right in front of them. A metal stairway lead up to an open door on its right side, and a wide ramp descended from its back just enough for the cage to be brought up into the insides of the plane, like it was specially designed for that purpose.

"Pikachu…? Pika pika chu…? (Raichu…? What happended…?)"

"Raichu, rai rai chu! Rai rai rai, chu rai chu! Rai rai chuuu rai rai chaaaa… (It's that Zoroark's illusion ability, I'm sure! I've seen it before, they could trick you easily! Basically the park and the grassland was nothing but our imaginations, and it did that for hiding the airport to transport the cage and whatever's inside I guess…)"

"Pika, Pikachu, pikachu. Pika pika pika chu! (If that's the case, we shouldn't hide under this anymore, we'll get captured. I just have a feeling that something important is in this cage, I know it!)"

Raichu scanned around the well-lit area. If they dashed out of their hiding place without plan surely they would be spotted and captured by the red-dressed people who were now discussing about a Pokemon which they've never heard of before. It sounded like it started with the letter Y. However, if they continued hiding under the cage they would be crushed once they aboard the plane where the evil-looking humans would most likely place it on the ground. If they hid inside the back of the plane, once they land and the cage would be removed, they would have nowhere to hide anymore. There's gotta be ONE solution. Just ONE.

"Rai! Raichu, rai chu! (I know! Follow me, quick!)"

* * *

**A/N**: So now Pikachu and Raichu have got on the plane somehow. The next chapter will be told from Serena's POV.

Things have been going well so far, with positive reviews and a better plot than I had expected and planned at the beginning. AAAHHH THE HYPE I can't wait until I finish this story. Stay tuned for more Amourshipping fanfiction from yours truly, MegaMawile1999! See ya later Feraligator!


	4. Lysandre

**A/N**: I need to clarify some things (don't worry nobody is in trouble)

1) Raichu is a boy… Serena's Fennekin is a girl… Ash's Froakie and Fletchling are both boys…

2) Everything was an illusion (including Flare Park, the grassland and the PokeCenter in which the group received the flyer from) EXCEPT for the people and Pokemon in it. They too like the group have been tricked into going to the park. Team Flare wanted the perfect test subjects for their plan (I won't spoil it here of course) so they had Zoroark make a fake landscape in order to gather everyone and have their picks at their will which ended up being Ash and Serena. The reason being will be stated in near-future chapters.

3) I upload chapters about every five days, but now that my summer break is here I will update more frequently (like every three days maybe). However summer break means vacation, and vacation means more time with my family and friends rather than my laptop, so sometimes it will take me more time to upload a new chapter. It all depends. As of now the rate is about every five days.

Well, award for longest intro so far! Let's not waste anymore time by talking/writing...

* * *

"Fennekin, Flamethrower!"

"Froakie use Water Pulse and Fletchling use Razor Wind!"

The fire fox Pokemon leapt into the air and blasted a stream of fire at the cage. The bubble frog Pokemon then followed pursuit; it formed a ball of water in its hands and fired it at the same target as the flamethrower. Finally, the tiny robin Pokemon's wings glowed white, and as it flapped its wings, razor-sharp blades of wind flew across the area and hit the cage from the inside the same time as the flamethrower and water pulse.

Serena was panting hard from giving commands to Fennekin for over an hour. The cage was protected by electricity so physical attacks would only hurt the Pokemon themselves. Still, with Ash and her Pokemon's continuous special attacks, they haven't even managed to carve a single dent on the cage, but she knew better than to give up. She glanced over at the boy she was deeply in love of. She couldn't help but admire his strength and braveness. He too, was tired and thirsty, but he never stopped.

She felt her ears being pushed and squeezed from the inside—the exact same feeling as being on a plane during takeoff and landing.

"Alright, I hate to say this, but we have to give up this once. This isn't going anywhere and we will keep wasting both our Pokemon's and our energy if we continue." The young male trainer said as he wiped off the drops of sweat that collected on his face.

Serena nodded. She completely agrees with his decision. She pulled out her Pokeball and returned her beloved Fennekin. Ash did the same with Froakie and Fletchling.

Exhausted, they both tumbled down to the floor and stared at the top of the cage as they swayed side to side along with the cage, which seemed to laugh at them for being so helpless.

Serena felt alone. Even though she had HIM right next to her, she wanted Bonnie and Clemont to also be with them, just for that one moment. She remembered when Clemont tried to talk to her back when she stopped in the middle of the road to wonder about her friendship with the two siblings, but now the answer was clear. She cared for them, she loved them, and they were FRIENDS, not just traveling companions.

The thought of that cracked open a smile on her dry lips. She gently closed her eyes and within the darkness, she could see them waving towards her. They were surrounded by all colors of the rainbow, dancing around. Even Ash joined in the happy commotion, waving and clapping. She even saw herself, being as happy as she could ever be. Somehow she had fallen asleep, and this was what she dreamed about for the next two hours.

When she awoke again, her left hand was warm. She turned her head to the left and saw Ash holding her hand in his right hand while turning a pendant shaped like a tree on a necklace around and around in his left hand. He sat cross-legged on the cold, hard floor as he let out a sigh. He looked sad, like he lost somebody just now.

"Ash, is something wrong?" She pulled herself up while leaving her hand in his. Her face was bright red from blushing. He was startled as he quickly put the necklace away in his pocket, desperately trying to hide it from Serena's view.

"N-nothing! Oh you're awake… It's been a while now since you fell asleep. It seems like the plane has landed and is parked right now. I can't te-"

Right before he finished his sentence, the right side of the cage popped open towards the outside. The bright blinding light came rushing through, forcing the two to squint and cover up their eyes. Two silhouettes could be seen, one person looked shorter and the other looked taller. Serena could make out the color of their shirts and hair. They were bright red, same like Mable (not her hair, that's blue) and the other tall guy. They also wore red sunglasses, but who would wear those in this kind of situation?

"Come with us at once. Our boss has yet to decide your fate." The shorter one gestured for Ash and Serena to come with him. Serena couldn't feel her legs because she'd been sitting and lying down for so long. She trembled as she stood up, but something pulled at her hands.

"We won't budge an inch! We're not your slaves, you don't tell us what to do!" Ash spat at the shorter guy without hesitation, making him back up in disgust.

The taller guy stepped forward, carrying a face of seriousness.

"We will not tolerate any bad behavior, so this is your last chance to obey us or else!"

"Or else what? Drive you to a PokeMart and buy you some burn heal? Hmph, I bet you don't even have enough PokeDollars to get a single one!" Ash snapped back, which caught the guy off guard. The shorter one chuckled at his bigger brother secretly under his breath.

"How… How DARE you insult me you little piece of Trubbish! I… I will report to the boss this instan-"

"No need to run all the way to my lab to report this. I'm here already Harry, to retrieve my golden PRIZES…" The tall, orange-haired man who had captured them appeared behind the two brothers, rubbing his pointy cheek. This time, he didn't have his metallic invention around his hand.

"Y-yes, Lysandre, sir…" The taller guy named Harry backed off to where his brother stood.

"Harry, Larry, you are now dismissed." Lysandre said without turning around to even look at them.

"Yes sir…" The two twin grunts said in unison before running off.

Lysandre glanced down at the much shorter Ash and Serena, who seemed like ants compared to his height.

"You two are quite special aren't you? To talk against my grunts… You got some guts right there, the perfect thing to become my newest test subjects."

Test subjects. Those two words sent a chill running down Serena's spine. Her grip on Ash's hand became tighter and tighter as she stared helplessly at her crush's face.

"T-test subjects… What do you mean by that?" His other hand tightened into a fist, but he was not speaking with the same strength to Lysandre as he did with the grunts.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, trust me. Now would you mind telling me your girlfriend's name, Ash?"

He was stunned after hearing his name. He didn't remember telling Lysandre his name or anybody else doing it. Serena was so frightened inside, if Ash hadn't been there, she would've fainted on the spot.

"How did you know my name, you creep?"

"Well, I guess now 'creep' is my new nickname. Anyways, I was smart enough to look on the back of your lovely treasure you hide in your pocket after you fainted to my beloved high tech invention. The pendant's shape looks quite FAMILIAR, wouldn't you say? I know that shape and Xerneas very well since I've been working with it for quite while now. Also, those are some talented engraving of your name, Mister."

"Xerneas…" Serena heard Ash mumble quietly as he shuffled something around in his left pocket.

She had no idea what a "Xerneas" is. Is it a vocabulary word she didn't know? Is it a new Pokemon she's never heard of? Other than Phantump, Trevenant, Bonsly and Sudowoodo she couldn't recall any more Pokemon shaped like a tree.

"Anyways, let's get to work shall we? I can learn your name later on in my life, but it wouldn't matter now." Lysandre shot Serena a glance, making her freeze. Her shaking hand slowly slipped out of Ash's grasp, buzzing like a Beedrill from the amount of pressure she put on it from nervousness. She was pretty sure that his hand was experiencing the same feeling too.

Lysandre walked over to the two and placed his gigantic cold hands on their backs, forcing them to move forward and out of the cage. It seems as if he was sure that they wouldn't run away because there wasn't any form of security or guards ready to catch them the second they veer off-course.

Her eyes started to slowly adjust to the brightness of the surrounding areas from being trapped in the almost-complete-darkness in the cage. She could vaguely make out some stairs leading out of the plane onto the concrete ground below. The plane seemed to have parked in a big facility with a roof made completely of steel panels. A small wooden door was open towards their left, and they were heading in that direction.

Serena feared that they had to fear the worst from now.

* * *

**A/N**: I just got a fever today and it's not getting any better at the moment I'm writing this, so the rate of updates of the next few chapters might be stalled… Sorry…

I'm like KOFFING and WEEZING right now, so if you don't want your computer/laptop/whateverhightechyouareusingrightnow to get a virus please leave now…


	5. Daring Escape

**A/N**: I'm still sick but that means staying home and doing nothing so WYNAUT write some fan fiction?

So far, it may seem like Serena doesn't get much of a role but in the next chapter she will come in handy! I'm also adding my own little twist to Ash's history background, including what happened to his father and mother (it will NOT be Delia), so look forward to it!

In my opinion this is the best chapter so far because it has the most action and plot. Of course, it would be too early to have the climax already at Chapter 5 so this is not the VERY best YET.

P.S: Broncogirl6, I received your reviews and PM's. However, this entire plot is planned out already, so adding a brand new character would be extremely difficult to do. Sorry to disappoint you but I am unable to accept your request.

* * *

"RUN SERENA AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Ash screamed as they both rushed up the stairwell.

He covered up his face with one hand while holding on to the rail with the other. He had no clue where Serena was, and all he could do was run for his life. The air was filled with smoke from the smoldering machine stories below, and the noises and voices shouting were coming from all directions. All the glass on the right side of the hallway was shattered due to the booming explosion minutes earlier, so he tried to avoid running on that side, obviously not wanting to damage his feet or fall to his oblivion. He wasn't sure if Lysandre was still behind him, but he did not turn around, for there was no time to lose—it was now or never.

_What if he lost Serena? Did she trip on the stairs but he passed her and was unaware of it? Did she get captured by Lysandre? _

These questions raced through his mind but he dared not to think about them. He would be clueless of what to do if any of these was true.

He squinted his eyes to maybe catch even a glimpse of the legendary Life Pokemon Xerneas, trying to escape the grasp of Team Flare on its eternal energy, but it was nowhere in sight. Not even a distant light source from its horns, which shined ever so brightly when it bursted out rainbow-colored energy which shook the ground as all the glass from above landed by their feet. He was lucky to not get hit by a piece. That's when he had an impulse to run and escape, so he took off while gesturing back at the petrified Serena, who immediately followed him without question. He prayed to Arceus that she would be fine.

Lysandre told him while they were on their "tour" he was experimenting with its powers by using his newly developed machine—which was now destroyed and blown up—to suck the force out of the Pokemon and transfer it to another machine of the same type, instead holding another Pokémon—their ultimate weapon—operated by his best scientist in his team, Xerosic.

"Xerneas is useless for trying to destroy things, but another Pokémon is professional at it. I'll keep its identity secret until the time where you have to know, and you and your sweet girlfriend are gonna help me proceed with my marvelous plan." Ash recalled Lysandre commenting about his smart plan himself.

He knew a little about Xerneas, but he had no idea what the other Pokemon might be. He looked down at his pocket while carrying his legs up the flights of stairs at immense speed. Drops of sweat collected on his nose. He shuffled his treasured necklace around before he finally took it out and found that it was glowing with a soft, blue color which illuminated nearby areas and magically forced the dense smoke to the sides.

_Huh, it works better than defog for some reason. Well, no complaints about that!_

As he flew up the seemingly endless spiraling wide staircase he held out the necklace by its rough, black, thick string in front of him. He no longer needed to cover up his face nor trip almost five steps. The shape of the pendant resembled the horns on Xerneas, but with a bulky lower part like a trunk of a tree.

_Xerneas is not a tree. I can't see how this shape is related to it at all. Maybe I'll figure it out later. _

He had not shown this necklace to any of his friends yet, but now that Serena knew it existed, he planned on breaking it to her whenever he saw her next time. Serena was truly something special, a tingly feeling he never had before with anyone, but he was too afraid to even throw some hints out there that he is deeply in love with this girl.

A flashback started to gather up in his mind. He shook his head to concentrate on his running, but it kept striking back at his mind like a hammer. He was finally overtaken by the vision…

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"Daddy?" The young boy asked. "What is this tree-like pendant?"

"Have you ever heard of Xerneas?" A tall male with medium-length dark hair asked the curious young boy in a deep voice. His face was obscured.

"No, but can you please tell me about it? Please? Also where did you get this? It's so pretty!"

The little boy's eyes shimmered with curiosity and hope. He asked his father, who had his 5-year-old son in his lap, sitting on the edge of a beautiful fountain in the middle of a circle of trees. Sunlight passed through the gaps between the leaves and pranced around on the ground, the fountain and their faces.

"Well, son, I got this from… Nah I'll keep it a secret since you're too young to understand. Xerneas is a Pokemon who can give people eternal life. The rest of the story is too complicated for your little brain. However, this is yours to keep! Promise me you'll bring it with you wherever you go, it'll be your lucky charm from now on."

The man attached the pendant to a thick black string with clips on the ends and gently placed it in the boy's hand and patted his son on the back.

"All right, Daddy and Mommy have to go to a meeting later on today by train to a faraway place. We'll get home around midnight, so behave yourself and don't make a mess while you're home alone, OK? Good boy! Now go off to summer camp, Prof Oak's waiting for you! You're gonna be late!"

The boy nodded quickly and grinned as he ran off to the direction of Prof Oak's summer camp. It sure was his lucky charm because the day he received the gift from his father was the same day he met little Serena and that girl had since held a special place in his heart after he helped tend to her injured knee…

* * *

"There he is! GET HIM!" A rather familiar voice shrilled through the hallways. It was Harry.

It sounded close enough to make Ash jump and snap out of his flashback instantly. He dashed forward with all his might thinking that Harry was behind him, but he was wrong.

"Haha! Gotcha you little Trubbish! LARRY I GOT HIM! HURRY YOU SLOWPOKE!"

Harry swinged him around to decrease his momentum and pinned him to the ground. He had more strength than Ash had suspected. The necklace stopped glowing as it flew out of his hand and landed a few inches away from his reach.

"LET ME GO! YOU MUK! LET ME GO!" Ash screamed and squirmed around wildly in Harry's firm hold.

"Now you are going to pay for what you said to me earlier! This is all karma boy! KARMA!"

"LET ME GO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SERENA? IS SHE SAFE? IF YOU EVEN TOUCH A SINGLE STRAND OF HER HAIR I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT ALIVE, YOU HEAR?!" Ash tried to resist against Harry, but to no avail.

"You have no choice but to follow our orders now, CREEP! Hahahaha…!" Harry and Larry laughed in unison. They both took out a Pokeball and released their Pokemon.

"Go Gengar!" Harry sent out a purple ghost-like Pokemon that had glowing red eyes.

"Go Gardevoir!" Larry sent out a very lady-like Pokemon with green hair and a long white dress.

"USE DOUBLE HYPNOSIS!" They ordered their Pokemon in unison.

Gengar and Gardevoir's bodies started glowing blue and sent waves of hypnosis at the helpless boy. His eyelids became heavy and his body became more and more relaxed until he is in deep sleep.

_Oh Arceus, please keep Serena safe. That's my only wish…_

* * *

**A/N**: So far, it may seem like Serena doesn't get much of a role but in the next chapter she will come in handy! I'm also adding my own little twist to Ash's history background, including what happened to his father and mother (it will not be Delia), so look forward to it!


	6. Into Lumiose City

**A/N**: This chapter will be told from Serena's perspective, and of course she didn't die (what some of you guys thought, seriously?). Just a note, this chapter might be confusing because in the games, Xerneas/Yveltal and the ultimate weapon is held in Geosenge Town by Team Flare, and the Lysandre Café and their secret base is located in Lumiose City. However in order for more action and plot I have switched the two locations, with the ultimate weapon and Yveltal located in Lumiose City and their secret base (where Ash and Serena had been held captive all this time) in Geosenge Town.

Sorry for the ultra-long delay because I went camping for the past few days and I was very busy with family stuff, so yeah… However I do try my best to get each chapter out ASAP and not rush—quality over quantity (imo)! This is the longest chapter so far and the one with the most info to take in, so enjoy!

* * *

Serena loved the feeling of the wind whizzing past her ears and flowing through her hair. She put one hand on top of her pink felt hat to prevent it from flying off her silky honey-colored hair. The shadows and light from the great trees underneath the moon next to the path danced on her face and glistened in her turquoise eyes. With her other free hand she hanged on desperately to the rainbow-colored horns of the fast galloping Xerneas. If it weren't for her practices in Rhyhorn racing she would've gotten easily flung off its back.

_Well, my Rhyhorn racing training has finally come into good use for this once._

"Are you comfortable back there, Lady Serena?" Xerneas tilted its head just at the right angle to glance Serena's face while still being able to see the road in front of itself. It used telepathy to communicate with her.

"Yes I am. I love this feeling you know! The wind in my face and the trees whizzing by! Oh and thank you for saving me from that big piece of glass that was about to fall on me, if it weren't for your incredible speed I wouldn't be here right now. Oh I'm so worried about Ash though… It makes me feel sick to seem to just have abandoned him, he must've gotten captured or something! Xerneas we should go back for him, we can't just leave him to get caught while we're running away to a safe pla-" Before she finished her sentence, Xerneas cut her off politely but firmly.

"We're not escaping or running away, Lady Serena, we are going to meet up with him again, and the rest of Team Flare. Yes, we are heading the opposite direction of the lab, but we are heading to their secret main base, which is in Lumiose City to free Yveltal and your friend. We have to find a way of getting in there without getting spotted; the Team Flare grunts are patrolling all over the city. They are causing confusion and chaos to the citizens in there. The bad thing is we have to get through to almost the center of the city because the entrance to their secret base is near Magenta Plaza, next to the Prism Tower… and that's where they keep Yveltal underground. If they successfully trigger the weapon and control Yveltal, the city would surely be destroyed in seconds…" Xerneas let out a sigh as it spoke with telepathy with Serena in displeasure.

"Y-Yveltal? Who's that? Is that like your cousin or something?" Serena was puzzled.

"Yveltal is the destruction Pokemon while I am the life Pokemon. Together we keep the perfect balance of regeneration and destruction. Team Flare has captured us both in order for their mad plan to take over the world, to use my energy to power their ultimate weapon—Yveltal. They will use Yveltal's destructive powers and control it using a collar-like machine. I fear that they have already placed the collar around its neck. I could sense Yveltal's aura, and it's in severe pain. Luckily I escaped using up most of what's remaining of my energy, but I'm afraid they have already gotten enough of it to power the collar. We have to hurry, we need to travel across half a Kalos in order to reach Yveltal in time, we started in Geosenge Town and we still need to cross mountains and deserts."

They both fell silent as they rode through the dense forest, suddenly coming to a large plain lying before them bordered with the forest and a steep cliff in the distance miles away. Xerneas galloped gracefully across the plain with the grass and flowers grew all the way up to Serena's waist. She finally decided to break the silence (Well, other than the bug type Pokemon making sounds).

"Xerneas, Team Flare said they were going to use us as test subjects, for what, do you know?"

"They wanted to test the power of the collar on you guys first, but since you're with me now…" Xerneas shook its head. "He'll get through it, don't worry, it won't be a fatal test, afterall they don't want to kill Yveltal. He wouldn't feel a thing, I promise. The collar is designed to make the wearer lose self-control and make their minds fall into the hands of Team Flare. He is the second bravest and strongest boy I've met so far, I'm sure he can handle it."

A chill was sent down Serena's spine. She had a lump in her throat as she hanged on to Xerneas' rainbow-colored horns. She tried to swallow it, but that made it worse, her eyes started to swell up with tears which soon flowed freely down her rosy cheek.

"Oh Arceus, I'm so sorry Ash, I'm so sorry… I'm so, so, so sorry…" Serena wiped her tears away with her arm while still hanging on to Xerneas.

"Lady Serena, you do love him right?" Xerneas asked the hiccupping and weeping Serena, who showed no signs of stopping, but as soon as that question was asked the crying switch was flipped off within her body.

"Um… Yes, I do…" She spoke with such a tiny voice it was completely blocked off by the sound of a large plane flying overhead at the same direction as they are going.

The plane had Team Flare's symbol painted on the side of the plane and disappeared over the cliff that lay before them. The bright lights on the tips of its wings and tail made an imprint in her eyes, even when she closed them she could see the green and red lights' blurry flashes.

"Oh no, it's Team Flare! We have to hurry!" Xerneas quickened its pace as it skillfully jumped up the cliff, as if it had done it a million times.

After finally scaling the cliff, steep mountains lie before them ready to block off their path at any second, but Xerneas looks untroubled and continued without any doubts. Its voice filled Serena's head to break the silent awkwardness.

"So, you do love him, Wynaut (Why not, haha, get it…? Ahh never mind…) speak up or do something about it? Now any second his life may be in danger and then you'll regret it when it's too late. This is how some chances are forever lost my Lady Serena."

Serena fell silent; a strange force was preventing her from speaking. Why DID she not speak up when he held her hand in the cage? Why DID she not comfort him or ask him what's up when she saw him feeling down? She shook her head to try and chase these thoughts out of her brain. They both remained quiet for a while, until she broke the silence again.

"A while ago, you said 'second bravest'. Who is the number one person above Ash?" Serena asked with a sense of curioseness.

Xerneas didn't speak for a while, but at last it spoke with a hint of sadness.

"His father, but unfortunately he died a few years ago. He was murdered by Team Flare when he was on a train ride with his wife to a meeting with scientists to discuss about fossil Pokemon and the history of the Pokemon universe. They set up bombs on a bridge above a rapid river that the train would be passing through on and the train fell into the river far below… No survivors were recorded. He had a special connection with me, and that's why I created a pendant made out of pure energy from me to give to him to keep in touch with me. Whenever I use my powers the pendant will glow and shine."

"But why did Team Flare kill Ash's parents? They didn't do anything…" Serena was more confused than ever.

"Team Flare wants to get rid of any possible threats to their plan, and because he has a connection with me they have the feel to remove him from existence to minimize any risks to their plan… Ultimately they believe that no one other than Team Flare should exist in this world, but they don't realize that they are the ones with the truly evil souls."

Serena couldn't believe what was going through her ears. Xerneas' words haunted her like ghosts, levitating around her head…

"…_murdered by Team Flare…" _

"…_bombs…"_

"…_no survivors…"_

"…_evil souls…"_

It all sounded like a horror movie about deaths and all things terrible. How could Team Flare even let the thought of killing hundreds of people—young, old, innocent, families—just for a plan completely wrong and inhumane? Then the worst thought possible struck her—her own father's death when she was only two years old.

She remembered nothing about her father, except the fact that he also had blond hair like her. When she was little, she didn't fully understand the world around her yet back then, and when his father passed away from an Onix-pected (:D) heart attack during work, she treated it like nothing happened even when her mother Grace wept on for weeks. Looking back, it was like a sin. The loss of one family member seemed enough already, but she couldn't imagine the slightest of what Ash has been through his whole life.

A slight glimmer of light appeared at the horizon, shining through the darkness of the night. She knew only one thing in Kalos that could cast a shine this bright that could be seen from miles away—Lumiose City Prism Tower. As they galloped closer and closer together toward the City of Light, Serena's muscles tensed and she became extremely worried and nervous. They would probably have to face the full force of Team Flare very soon, and maybe also dealing with an out-of-control Yveltal.

When she snapped out of her deep thoughts, they were behind a thick tall tree right outside the city, but entering it would be a problem since every gate were blocked by Team Flare members, like Xerneas said. She slowly and carefully dismounted from Xerneas' back, not wanting to make any sounds or draw attention towards their direction.

Near the closest gate which had the number 13 engraved onto its stone walls, two young women, one with relatively short purple hair and the other having medium-lengthed green hair stood chatting. The purple-haired one had a Manectric resting beside her and quietly snoring as its master talked with the green-haired lady, who had a Liepard standing next to her. Above them, a lamp shone dimly, drawing small bug types to hover around it. Inside the gate, bright, gigantic electronic advertisements hanged from tall buildings and the lights from the windows of residents' homes acted as a lighting source for the streets so no street lights were needed at all. The brightness caused the people walking around in the city to appear as silhouettes to Serena. From her location behind the tree she could slightly make out the two women's conversation.

"So Bryony, have you heard that Xerneas and that girl are almost here? We might have to tighten up the security. If Xerneas and she get in, they will most definitely try and stop Yveltal and put an end to our grand plan, and Team Flare would be doomed. We don't need that useless Life Pokemon anymore since we already got what we wanted from it. We certainly don't need them to cause trouble." The purple-haired lady said to the green-haired one.

"I don't know Celosia. I mean, we did our best and placed all the remaining grunts in all five gates of the city. We did our jobs and received our paychecks. I don't care about anything else really." Bryony shrugged and scratched the top of her Liepard's head with her bright red gloves. "But if they do come I'll be sure to beat them up. Right my dear Liepard babe girl?"

The purple leopard-like Pokemon purred and nudged against her master's waist. Celosia and Bryony dressed similar like Mable, but without the super-duper-short-as-a-Flabebe but instead replaced by super-duper-shorty-shorts-short-as-a-Joltik. Celosia had long black leggings but Bryony didn't.

Serena's legs started to grow numb as she kneeled and peeked out from behind the tree. She shifted her weight around in hopes of making it better, but that only made matters worse as a twig snapped beneath her black high tops. Bryony and Celosia's Pokemon were instantly aware of the unusual sound that stood out from the silent night. Manectric snapped out of her nap. She stood up and sniffed the air, she growled after sensing that there was a human somewhere around that's not her master or her friend's smell. Liepard started to slowly walk towards Serena's direction.

She desperately looked around for an escape route for she knew that if she just stayed there she would've been caught by the two women, but that's when she realized that Xerneas had disappeared into thin air.

"Our Pokemon see something. Maybe they're here already? Oh Arceus we better watch out!" Celosia seemed nervous about this.

Then, Bryony's Liepard decided to wait no more. She charged at the tree Serena was hiding behind from. The Manectric too sprang up and started to run towards her.

Serena screamed with horror and bolted out of her hiding spot, but she had nowhere to run to. Her quick thinking took over and directed her south. She ran along the concrete city walls without looking back. She didn't even know whether the two Pokemon were behind her or not, she just kept running. Her inner-runner took over and despite the tight clothing she darted forward with great speed every second. The wind whipped past her ears and hair and made a loud whooshing sound as she headed towards Gate 5. As a Kalos-born child, you are expected to memorize the layout of Lumiose City by heart, and it turned out to be a pretty easy task for her.

She saw from a distance that Gate 5 was also guarded by a bunch of Flare grunts. They saw Serena coming their way and started shouting into walkie-talkies. Unclear but shocked voices emanated from the small devices as three of the guards threw Pokeballs into the air, calling out their partners. Still, Xerneas remained unseen.

"Fennekin, now is the time to shine! Help me defeat those pesky guards!"

Serena threw her own red-and-white device into the air while still running, releasing a small yellow fox-like Pokemon with red puffy fur coming out of its large ears. It let out a small howl before following its trainer with great speed. A Honchcrow flew towards them, its wings glowing white readying a Wing Attack.

"Fennekin, Flamethrower! Right in its ugly face!" Serena ordered her Fennekin who immediately burst out a stream of fire at the Big Boss Pokemon.

The Honchcrow tilted itself left and flew upwards a little, dodging the fire type attack with ease while still maintaining speed and charged at the Fox Pokemon.

"Dodge, Fennekin! Jump!"

It obeyed its trainer and using its four small legs, leapt into the air with full might. The Honchcrow barely missed the small fox and flew under it, whipping up some dust and dirt from the rough ground, but it wasn't ready yet to let its target escape. It turned around and regained speed, its wings slammed into the smaller Pokemon that has not gotten a chance to land yet. Fennekin flew through the cold night air and rolled on the ground for a few feet before stopping. The Honchcrow was just too strong for the under leveled starter.

"FENNEKIN!" Serena gasped with shock. "Stand up Fennekin! You could do better than this!"

Fennekin struggled to recover from the powerful attack, but it toughed the pain out and slowly stood back up again. Serena was more reckless than ever now, she ran straight at the pack of guards, who looked clueless of what to do if she continued. One of them gave commands to a blue frog-like Pokemon with its tongue wrapped around its neck acting like a scarf.

"Greninja, stop them! Use Ice Beam!" The Flare grunt ordered the Ninja Pokemon.

The Greninja formed a shining blue ball of energy in front of its mouth, and from it released beams of ice and energy mixed together straight at Serena.

"Fennekin, assist me by using Flamethrower again!"

Fennekin fired another Flamethrower attack from its mouth, but only this time it was weaker due to the damage it had taken from the flying type attack earlier on. The ice type attack and the fire type attack collided, exploding and creating a cloud of steam and smoke which obscured everyone's vision. This was the perfect chance to get past the guards and Serena couldn't afford to lose it. She scooped up the weak Fennekin from the ground and ran through the gate.

She didn't even realize that she was panting really hard from all he running, but nothing could stop her now. Not even a Rhyhorn stampede. She was going to free Yveltal and save Ash, then find Bonnie and Clemont somehow, and these were the sole goals in her mind.

She stepped onto the solid ground of South Boulevard and headed towards Bleu Plaza, and then she would turn left and cross Estival Avenue then reach Magenta Plaza and finally enter Lysandre's Café, the entrance to their secret base where Yveltal and possibly Ash are held captive.

The streets of Lumiose City are always filled with tourists and residents and Pokemon no matter the weather or temperature, and that day was no different. A pack of wild Furfrou were playing nearby, one of them had a black fur color different from all the others.

Without warning, a massive explosion occurred right behind Serena's back. The force was so strong it pushed Serena to the ground which made her release the tired Fennekin from her arms and landed a few feet from her. The pack of Furfrou ran away along with dozens of others around the area.

She quickly turned around and saw a Manectric, only it looked different from a regular Manectric. Its mane was bigger and covered its body in a lightning-shape. Its claws turned red and the legs became more spiky and intimidating, which made it look a lot stronger.

"That's my girl, Manectric babe! Now it's time to finish this fateful battle with your Mega Evolution powers. Use Hyper Beam!" Celosia and Manectric was behind them all the time but Serena failed to realize it. She was becoming more and more reckless, like Ash.

Mega-Manectric fired a yellowish beam straight at the young girl, and she didn't even bother to dodge because she knew that it would be too late, but that's when she felt a hand grab her right arm and an arm wrap around the left side of her waist. The person pulled her with much strength and removed her from the path of the destructive attack just enough for it to pass by her left arm by only a few inches. Smoke and dust instantly filled the air so everything and everyone became silhouettes. Then she saw what looked like a Raichu carrying Fennekin in its arms with a Pikachu following closely behind running towards their direction.

"Hey Serena," A familiar voice whispered into her ears. "Did ya miss me?"

* * *

**A/N**: Alrighty people, finally finished this long-waited chapter. It should be pretty obvious who the person at the end is, and if you don't know... Well... I dunno what I should do about ya. Anyways, this story turned out to be shorter than expected, so I will be making a sequel and I have decided that it will revolve around time travel. See ya later Feraligator! ~MegaMawile1999


	7. QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT**

First of all, thank you guys for not spamming me hate PMs and being patient, I really appreciate it. I figured something is better than nothing, so sorry if you thought this was a new chapter… I apologize for the delay of the new chapter, because

1) I joined my school's XC team and they have practice EVERYDAY.

2) My mom's friend's brother passed away recently, and we have to manage with that.

3) My laptop recently just broke, and so goes the data inside along with it, including all my Blazing Love chapters. I am writing from my dad's laptop right now and I need to rewrite the new chapter, yeah…

4) My grandparents came to visit from Houston and now we need to take them to places so we're not home most of the time.

5) I just live a busy life in general. It sucks, trust me.

6) Friggin' school with so much friggin' homework, Arceus dammit

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay and I really appreciate you guys' patience! You guys are awesome!

P.S.: This chapter was supposed to be out on 8/22, but it's not... Because, well, my laptop got fixed so I started writing on it again, so I finished it on 8/21 at night and planned to post it the day after and I was really tired... AANNNDD it died right after I shut it down... Now I have to rewrite it AGAIN.


End file.
